Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Shadows
by Morrath Kun
Summary: Sorry about not updating... To the one person who has read this thing. Oh, wait, that's me... Life has been hectic and I haven't been able to even look at the story for well over six months now. Please, whoever can, read it and tell me how I can improve.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own this stuff. Well, maybe some of it. But you'll never know now, will you?

Morrath Kun: Amnesia powder!

Random member of the audience: I think it's just Talcum.

Morrath Kun: IT'S AMNESIA POWDER!

Random member of the audience: What? Where am I? Who am I?

Morrath Kun: Now, let the story begin.

The sky darkened. Rain started to pour down. He stared as the castle drawbridge lowered. He heard the sounds of a horse galloping. Link shuddered in his sleep. A dark figure was riding the black horse. It stopped in front of him. "Hey lazy, wake up!" shouted the little fairy. Link slowly sat up, stretched, and yawned. The fairy flew energetically around the tiny room. For a Kokiri house it was average size; one room with a box filled with food, papers hanging on the walls, a table, a few chairs, and a bed. It was carved into a tree. Unlike many of the other houses, it was high up, and required a ladder to get to.

The Kokiri were a small group of "forest children." They lived just outside the Lost Woods, a dark area of maze-like forest with endless twists and turns. The area that they lived in was called the Kokiri forest. They appeared as 10-year-old children. They all wore traditional garb, a green tunic, shorts, hats, and boots. The Deku Tree, an ancient wise tree-spirit, guarded them along with the fairies. Each Kokiri had a guardian fairy. They helped the Kokiri with everyday tasks and assisted if they were in danger (though they couldn't fight, they were too small). Link was the only Kokiri who didn't have a fairy. "Link, the Deku tree wants to speak with you." Said the fairy quickly as Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What? Who are you?" said Link lazily. "My name's Navi. The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. Come with me." Navi flew to the door. "Hurry!" Link leaped out of bed and rushed to the door. "Why does the Deku Tree want to see me?" he asked. "I don't know. He only said to bring you to him as quickly as possible." Answered Navi

Link opened the door and started down the ladder. Navi flew down, following Link closely. As he reached the bottom, he heard a shout behind him. "Hey Link!" Link turned around and saw his friend Saria running toward him. Saria has been Link's friend since they were born. She had Green hair and wore a white headband. Saria was very good at playing the ocarina and she had a sweet, alluring voice. Secretly, Link had a crush on her. "Hey, you finally got your own fairy.", she said "What? Oh, Navi? No the Great Deku Tree sent her. He wants to speak to me. It feels like I'll never get my own fairy." "Oh, cheer up Link. I'm sure you'll get one eventually." said Saria cheerfully "Hmmm... I guess so.", he answered "I know you will!" "Yeah. Me too." said Link with renewed enthusiasm "And didn't you say that you were going to see the Great Deku Tree? That's great! It's a great honor to meet with the Deku Tree.", replied Saria. "Yeah. It is. Well, I have to go. Bye!" "Good luck." Answered Saria

Link started off quickly. He ran down the path toward the Deku Tree's small field. He ran under the bridge that led to the Lost Wood's entrance. He ran past the Kokiri shop and the twins' house. He reached the small brook and jumped over it on the stepping-stones. He got to the forest pathway that led to the Deku Tree's field when somebody called out to him. "Hey! Stop!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this stuff  
  
"You can't go in there." said the figure behind him. "Oh, and why not Mido?" replied Link impatiently.  
Mido was a mean Kokiri. He always bullied others into doing things for him. He also had a crush on Saria. He and Link hated each other and fought often. "You can't wander through the forest path without having the right equipment. You should at least have weapons or something." responded Mido. "What are you talking about? You know the path is perfectly safe. No danger is ever in Kokiri forest." Answered Link  
"You can't pass without equipment. If you get a sword and a shield, I'll let you pass. If you don't, you can't pass. Simple enough for you?" asked Mido snidely "Fine, I'll get equipment. Then if you don't let me pass, I'll slash you with my sword.", answered Link angrily "As if you'll find a sword around here. Maybe a fairy could help you, but you don't have one," Mido teased.  
Link spun around and walked back down the path. He noticed a lot more of his friends outside now that he was walking more slowly. As soon as he was out of earshot of Mido, Link asked "Navi?" "What?" Navi said, flying out of his bag and around his head. "Where am I going to find a sword?" Navi fell on to Link's shoulder. "Why did you accept that challenge if you didn't know where to find a sword?" queried Navi. "I can't decline a challenge from Mido." Link explained "We've been rivals since we were four years of age. We've looked for each other's weaknesses. It's like a small war. I can't give in." "Well, I'm sure some of the other Kokiri will help you." responded Navi, "Mido has been as mean to them as he has been to you." "Yeah, maybe the brothers know where it is." Suggested Link  
The brothers, or "know-it-all brothers", were the smartest Kokiri there were. They were the epitome of geekdom. They read scripts and old books all of the time. The only time they weren't reading was when they were doing chores for Mido. They often held council with the Great Deku Tree. Not as often as Saria though, she seemingly went down there every day. Mido, forcing them to do chores for him, often picked on the three brothers. Link was the only one who helped them. He easily made friends with most of the Kokiri. Helping them when they needed it, and protecting them from Mido.  
As Link walked toward the brother's house, he spotted the youngest one, Piro, in front of Mido's house pulling stones out of the garden. He wasn't doing well. There were some pretty large stones that were too heavy for him to lift. "Hey Piro!" Link shouted over to him. As he reached to where Piro was working he stopped and pulled a large stone out of the ground. "Looks like you could use some help." He said thoughtfully. "Oh, thanks Link. Mido is making me do his chores again." Replied Piro, out of breath. "Well, I'll have to beat him with a Deku stick later." Link proceeded to pull up several large stones that Piro was having trouble with. Piro laughed at this remark. He said, "Thanks for helping. Here, take 20 rupees, it's all I have on me." "Nah, I don't need any rupees." "Well, just take these anyway." "Alright, fine." Link said, taking the red rupee and placing it in his money pouch. "Oh, do you know where I can find a sword?" "Why do you need a sword? "Because Mido wouldn't let me see the Deku Tree without equipment. He said it was 'dangerous'. "I thought Thatz gave you one."  
Thatz was the eldest brother of the trio. He was excellent with a sword, so Mido rarely picked him on. He taught Link how to use a sword. He went to the Lost woods often to study in solitude. He knew the Lost Woods better than anybody, except Saria. "No, that was a shortened Deku Stick." "Well I know where to find a really good sword, but it's really dangerous." "I don't care if it's dangerous. I need to find a sword." "Well there's this place Thatz told me about. It's a sort of labyrinth tunnel holding the Kokiri Sword, a blade with magical properties. Ancient Kokiri's forged it with a mythical metal before the Civil War. This metal cannot currently be found on Hyrule." "Okay... and where is this place?" "It's through a small tunnel behind the hilltop where you used to train with Thatz." "Alright, let's go!" "What? Me? No way! It's really dangerous with traps and a guardian spirit. Or at least that's what Thatz said. I doubt he's even been in there. I'll show you where it is and that's it." "Alright, well come on and show me." "Okay, follow me." Said Piro shakily.  
Piro led them to the top of a hill near the entrance of Kokiri Forest. The three brothers house was at the top of this hill against the natural rock barrier that protected the Kokiri Forest from the malevolent creatures in the Lost Woods. There was a small hole in the wall where the Kokiri's built a bridge that leads through a small area of the Lost Woods to Hyrule Field, a large area of land connecting the entire land of Hyrule.  
When they reached the top of the hill, Link saw the training course Thatz had set up to train him with a sword. They used shortened Deku sticks as swords. Piro led them to the back of the course where link saw a small hole at ground level in the side of the rock barrier surrounding the village. The hole was just big enough for somebody to crawl through. "It's in there. I won't go in but if you want to..." "Yeah. I'm going in. I have to beat Mido." "Alright... Be alert, and good luck." "Thanks." Link whispered bleakly.  
Link crouched down and looked inside. He saw grass and a wall on the other side. He then started to crawl through. Navi flew ahead of him. When they both got through the tunnel, Link looked around. He was in a narrow passageway. The whole cavern was illuminated with a magical light. The walls went up to the ceiling 10 feet up. To the left he saw the passage with two turns to the right. To the right he saw a wall a short way away with a tuft of tall grass in front of it. He saw something shiny in the grass. "Hey Navi, look at this, it's a blue rupee." "NO! Link don't touch it. It's probably a trap." "Oh... I knew that." "Yeah right." "Anyway let's go." "To find the Kokiri sword." "What's that rumbling sound?" "I don't know, I didn't notice it earlier. I was too busy stopping you from setting off a trap."  
As Link turned around to head off in the other direction, he stopped; rolling around the far corner was a large boulder. It stopped when the entire stone reached all the way around the corner. Then it started to roll toward them, picking up speed as it moved. Link thought it was going to hit them when it stopped with a jerk and rolled through the closer turn. "Was that the 'stone guardian' that Piro was talking about?" "I think so..." "Hey Navi, I have an idea. Why don't you go around the corner and see if the boulder is coming back." "Because I don't want to get crushed." "No, you could fit in between the boulder and the wall, or you could go over it." "But-" "Navi, you must." "Oh alright.'  
As Navi flew slowly toward the corner, the sound of the boulder grew louder. When she turned the corner to look, the boulder turned the other corner. "No, I don't see anything." Said Navi nervously "But I hear it though." "Navi, it's right behind you!" shouted Link.  
Navi turned and shouted out in surprise. "Ahhh!" "Navi, fly over it!" Shouted Link. Navi, as if controlled by some outside force, flew over the boulder, barely making it over the top as it rushed at her. "Wow, thanks Link, I almost got hit." Navi said, as she flew over to him.  
Link remained silent. After awhile, he said, "That boulder moved in the same pattern. Maybe, it moves on a set course." "Link? Answer me!" Screamed Navi.  
Just as she shouted she heard a rumble behind her. She turned and saw the boulder again. She rushed behind Link and poked her head out from behind his shoulder. Link stood, unafraid as the boulder slowly started to roll toward him. "I think it will turn right here." He whispered. "What are you muttering about Link? Don't you see the boulder? Move!" "Navi, don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Replied Link quietly.  
As he finished saying this, the boulder stopped and turned right into the passageway that Navi had been. Navi flew out from behind Link with a stunned look on her face. Link sighed, relieved, and looked at Navi. "See, I told you I knew what I was doing." Said Link proudly. "But, why did the boulder turn. It was about to hit us and then it moved away." "Navi, the boulder was enchanted to move in a set course. It isn't trying to attack us, it just moves where it was told to, commands given to it hundreds of years ago when this maze was formed." Link explained. "Oh." Said Navi, a look of astonishment on her face. "Then how are we going to get past it, I doubt it will just stop for us to let us through." "We should follow it when it goes by. It isn't moving very quickly; we can follow it and move behind it. I bet it leads right to the sword." "Okay then. Let's do it." Navi said, just as the boulder came around for another pass. "Come on. Let's go now."  
Link rushed forward as the boulder turned the corner. Navi followed slowly and nervously, but rushed forward when Link got farther ahead than her. Link followed the boulder, and then saw another turn. There was a turn toward the left, and a turn toward the right. Link wondered which way the boulder would go, and then he thought the boulder might turn away from the sword at any given time.  
The boulder turned left, and Link wandered up to the junction. He looked toward the right first and saw something shine in the grass about 10 feet toward the wall. "Hey Navi, look at that, there's another blue rupee." "Link, it's probably just a trap, like the other one." "That might not be a trap, it might be a reward for people who got past the boulder." "Yeah, keep dreaming Link."  
Link quickly sidestepped to the right, catching Navi who was standing on his collar, as the boulder rolled past from behind him. Navi shrieked in surprise and clung to his collar. "Wow Link, I didn't even see the boulder, how did you move that fast?" "I've always had good reflexes, I was dodging Mido's punches since we became rivals." The boulder stopped and started to roll away to the left again slowly. Link started to follow it, talking to Navi as he walked. "The rupee wasn't a trap, it was just there." "How do you know that Link?" "Because, I picked it up when I dodged that boulder." "Wow, you're really fast Link, I only felt you take a step to the side."  
Link just grinned and winked at Navi.  
The boulder stopped at another two-way junction. Link looked up and saw it turn left again. He went to the intersection and looked to the right expectantly. He grinned again as he saw a turn toward the right. "This is our turn." He said to Navi excitedly. "Are you sure?" asked Navi. "I'm almost positive."  
Link walked to the end of the tunnel cautiously. He neared the turn and flattened out against the wall next to it. Cautiously, he peered around the corner. There was a passageway, roughly 35 feet long; at the end of it was the stump of a large tree. On top of that was a treasure chest.  
Link ran forward with excitement. Navi screamed "No! Link stop!" as Link felt a snap under his foot. As if by instinct, Link ducked and rolled forward as the poisoned darts shot from small holes in the side of the wall right over his head. Link rolled forward a few feet before springing up and landing on his feet. Navi rushed over to him and flew around his head worriedly. "Are you alright? You didn't get hit did you?" "Navi, I'm fine. That was really cool though." "Well, at least you're okay. That wasn't very bright, running like that right into the trap." "Navi, stop lecturing me. I know what I'm do-." Link stopped short. "Move now!" "What?" Navi asked, flying as a giant green thing hit her.  
Link jumped backwards quickly, landing in a crouched position. Navi fell limp to the ground. Link felt the ground shake and saw dirt fly everywhere as a plant, thrashing vines in the air, ascended from underground to his left. It shot two vines at Link, who moved backwards and tripped on the stump. He swatted at the vines. They retracted, and four shot at him.  
He scrambled on top of the stump and grabbed for the treasure chest. The vines hit Link in the head and he flew back and hit the wall and landed behind the stump. Link stood up slowly as the plant launched another barrage of vines. He took hit after hit, all the while moving toward the treasure chest. Right before he reached it, he fell under the pressure of the vines. They retracted and Link got up again. He was covered in bruises but he slowly crawled to the chest and opened it as the vines started to hit him again.  
He collapsed over the side of the chest. As he collapsed his hand touched cold steel. He involuntarily grasped the hilt of the sword. The plant, sensing his movement, flailed its vines toward Link. Link suddenly felt stronger. He picked up the sword and slashed at the vines. The plant shrieked loudly as the vines were cut. Link stood up slowly, staggering. He weakly hobbled over to the plant, slashing vines as he went. The plant picked up rocks with its vines and threw them at Link. Link batted them aside with his new sword.  
Link stopped in front of the plant and slashed at it weakly. The plant tried to block with a vine, but the vine was cut immediately. The plant let out another high-pitched shriek. Link took the moment of the plants dropped defenses to slash it with all of his remaining strength. The plant shrieked one last time and burrowed back underground. Link collapsed and lost consciousness.  
Link heard a voice calling to him. He was on the ground. He was laying on a rock. It was very uncomfortable. Link opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. He saw a bright light hovering inches from his head. As his vision cleared up, he heard high-pitched voice shouting. "Link, wake up! Link, can you hear me? Hey! Listen to me!"  
Link's vision finally cleared up. He moaned and sat up. "Link, are you alright?" Navi said loudly and Link moaned again. "Navi, stop shouting, my head hurts." "You look like you took a serious beating. Where does it hurt?" "Let me think, everywhere." "What happened to Kalle Demos?" "What?" "Kalle Demos, the thing that attacked us." "I don't-"Link stopped suddenly. He remembered everything that happened just an hour before. "I remember it attacking me, and then I picked up the sword and... The sword! Navi, I got the sword!" "Yeah," said Navi calmly "I can see that, it's right next to you."  
Link picked up the sword, studying it with awe. He admired how the blade shined in the magical light illuminating the cave. He saw the hilt of the sword had a ruby in it. The gem seemed to have a faint glow to it. "So that thing, Kalle Demos, I picked up the blade and slashed it and it burrowed under ground." "So you're saying that it's not dead." "No, it's not, why? I don't think it's coming back anytime soon." "Yeah, well, let's go just to be safe." "Whatever, let's go then, we got what we came for." Link said with another glance at the sword.  
Link got up and half walked, half stumbled down the passageway. Navi flew in front of him. When they reached the corner, Link stopped and Navi poked her head around it. Nothing was there. "The coast is clear, come on." Navi whispered.  
Link turned the corner, leaning on the wall. He heard the boulder again and picked up his pace a little with a deep breath. The boulder passed and Link followed it. When he saw the tunnel, he rushed forward. Navi rushed after him. Link ran past the tunnel and stopped to pick up the other blue rupee.  
Suddenly, a net was pulled up from under him with ropes in a hole in the ceiling. He was caught hanging from the ceiling on a net. Navi let out a gasp. Link just struggled to reach his sword. When he did, he ripped it out of its sheath and cut the net. He dropped to the ground quickly and landed with a thud. "Owwwwww" He moaned. "That hurt." "I told you it was a trap." Said Navi to Link scornfully.  
After a few minutes he stood up and brushed himself off. He sheathed his sword. "At least I got the rupee." He said, walking to the tunnel on the ground. He crouched down and started to crawl through it. He heard a voice call to him. "Link, is that you?" "Yeah Piro, have you been waiting here the whole time?" "Yeah. Are you alright?" Piro asked as Link crawled out of the tunnel. "I'm a little bruised up, but I'm okay."  
Piro looked overjoyed to see Link. "I was really worried about you. I thought something had happened to you." "Well, I'm okay. Don't worry, and look, I got the sword." "Wow." Said Piro in amazement as Link held up the Kokiri Sword. "It's stunning." "Yeah, I thought that too." Said Link, pulling back the sword. "This blade was made by a master sword smith that's for sure." "Well, now I'm done with that, but where do I get a shield?" "Are you kidding? You can get a shield easily. All you need to do is go to the Kokiri shop." "What? Since when did they have shields at the shop?" "They've always had them, the shields are up front. Ask for a Kokiri Shield." "Wow, how much are they?" "40 rupees." "Oh, but I only have 30 rupees." "Well, I'm sure some of the other kids will give you some money if you help them. Everybody has chores to do." "Yeah, I'll do it."  
Link walked down the road and looked for some of the Kokiri's out working. He finally came across one of his friends named Tailo. He was cutting the tall grass outside his house. Link was walking up to him when his sickle, which was dull and rusted, broke. "Now how am I going to cut the grass?" Tailo shouted angrily. "Hey Tailo, having trouble?" Link asked calmly. "Oh hi Link, my sickle just broke, can I borrow yours? I need to cut the grass." "I'll do something even better, I'll cut the grass for you. But I need 10 rupees for doing so." "Well, okay. I'd be willing to pay if you cut the grass." "Alright then. Watch this." "Shouldn't you get your sick-"Tailo stopped short as Link unsheathed his sword.  
Link pulled his sword out of its sheath and slashed low at the first clump of grass. The grass fell over to one side and formed a little pile on the ground. Link repeated this until all of the grass was cut down to the same size. There were little piles on the ground the Link used a rake to brush into one pile behind the giant tree stump that made up Tailo's house. "Wow Link, that's a really cool sword, and you did a great job on the grass. You were so fast. Here are your 10 rupees." "Thanks Tailo. Well, I'll see you later." "Bye Link. Thank you."  
Link walked across the dirt pathway that is the only road in the Kokiri Forest. This road ran all the way from the bridge that connected the forest to Hyrule field, to the tiny pond and stream that flowed through the forest, providing water to the Kokiri children. He jumped over the stepping- stones that ran to the store.  
As he approached the store, a girl called out to him. Her name was Kalla; she was the expert on fairies. Nobody knew more about the fairies than her except the Deku Tree himself. "Link, up here." She shouted from the store roof. "Yeah, what is it?" "Did you finally get a fairy?" "What? Oh, Navi? The Deku Tree sent her to get me. He wants to see me for something." "Oh." Kalla said with a disappointed look on her face.  
Link stood in silence a moment and then walked into the store. The store smelled of baked goods from the small bakery in the back of the store. There were shelves all along the walls and an empty space in the middle. Link walked up to the counter where all the Deku sticks, arrows, and gear were kept. "Welcome to the Kokiri Shop." Said the owner of the shop. He lived in the back of the shop where there was a small apartment-sized house. "Hello, do you have any Deku Shields?" "We only have one left. Would you like to buy it?" "Yes please." "That would be forty rupees."  
Link handed over the forty rupees he had as the shopkeeper handed him the Deku shield. It was a small brown shield made from the bark of the Deku Tree. It had a red symbol carved into it. Link didn't know what the symbol was. He was sure Saria would know and made a note to ask her when he had finished talking to the Deku Tree.  
Link stepped out of the door of the shop and felt excited. He stepped over a different set of stones than the two earlier that day and ran toward the pathway to the Deku Tree's field. He slowed down as he neared the entrance feeling ready for anything the day could throw at him. 


End file.
